The present invention relates to a novel seal for connecting abutting first and second sheets of laminated elastomeric and metallic materials.
Toxic chemicals may be found in a liquid medium and confined to a settling pond or tank. Often, such settling ponds are of earthen construction requiring liners to prevent the migration of toxic chemicals into the underlying soil and strata. It has been found that plastic materials for liners often permit the passage of hazardous chemicals therethrough. In addition, seams between sheets of plastic material are subject to breakage due to shifting subsurface phenomenon i.e.: earthquakes, land slides, and the like.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,646 which describes a protective sheet which may be employed as an article of clothing. Such protective sheet may also be employed to line hazardous waste ponds. A method of seaming such protective sheets would be a great advance in the field of hazardous waste handling and transportation.